Memories of a Winged Creature
by Janet0041
Summary: OHAYO! Again with fan fic of Chrno Crusade... This time, history it’s about Chrno’s memories, his relationship with Aion and his mates, before they began to be called “Sinners”…
1. Default Chapter

**Memories of a Winged Creature**

By Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY:** OHAYO! Again with fan fic of Chrno Crusade... This time, history it's about Chrno's memories, his relationship with Aion and his mates, before they began to be called "Sinners"…

**DISCLAIMER:** **DISCLAIMER:** I'M NOT OWN OF CHRNO CRUSADE! ... If it was mine, Chrno would have serious psychology problems… (evil laughs are heard, as Chrno looks to Janet in Frozen horror)… if that could be possible, of course... ñnUUU jejejeje… Gomen, Chrno… I have Satella's complex… only with you, of course… ñnU

Teen Range for dirty vocabulary and probably sexual content.

It was a rainy afternoon in Magdala Order, and it wasn't even a soul walking for the hallways or garden of the convent; raindrops was falling down for the crystal of the window, as sitting on the bed, he looked at the abandoned landscape because of the rain, and after a seconds, he stared far away in the distance , not seeing at specify point, with the thunders of the storms clamoring inside his ears… he could remember a similar scene, fresh in his mind, like it had been just a few weeks ago,.. he gave a large and deep sigh, as a light melancholy invaded him… many things in just a little time… many suddenly decisions… many things in his mind that he didn't realize when Rosette got into the room, and only he did it when he felt an arms wrapped him around his neck warmly, resting the chin of the girl upon his head, cutting his breath of the suddenly sensation, tensing his body.

Are you depress again…? – the blond nun asked as long as she did the same like Chrno was doing before she came, placing her gaze at the distance trough the window.

Not really… - he answered, relaxing his body after a few seconds, closing peacefully his eyes and resting his back against her chest – I was just remembering…

About what, can I know…? – She asked again, begining to brush with her fingers the bangs in the sides of his face; he slightly open his eyes, placing his look at the distance.

About my life… - he limited himself to answer, not ready yet to tell her his history.

Rosette looked at him for a few seconds in silent, and after give a sigh, she just continued stroking the hair of her partner, as he closed again his eyes, in his mind beginning to see that moments, many time ago, before everybody begin to call them "sinners", many time ago, before they could even imagine it to being called that way…

It was official, he couldn't stand it anymore… he simply couldn't do it… he was over his limits, and to be sitting, looking around from place to place, it wasn't fun anymore, since even that place was timeless, he could know it had passed many, many hours… finally, the demon boy stood up, stretching his sore muscles, and despite his wings, he began to walk, with slow and lazy steps, as he shrugged… why things must to be so boring down there? Why they couldn't go outside world without a calling? He had listened stories about Heaven and Earth, the first one, a place where the supremacy one was, the second, a place where the horizonts were so vast and wide, that it could take an eternity before see all of them, besides, creatures there were so selfish and ambitious, that they could do everything for their wishes… he'd dreamed with step on that green meadows which Elders had seem there, he'd dreamed with feel that brilliant light burning his skin, but according what they said, despite to be fire in the skin, it produced a warm sensation rather than pain… simply, he wanna be who could to experience all of that, to see it by himself… not only to stay, listening everybody's histories… but he knew that couldn't be possible… not as long as his "mother", his queen, or like everybody called her, Pandemonium, wasn't agree with it… he could remember had spoken with her many times about it, but because of his queen's supremacy, the matter always had ended because he had to keep silent… he could feel his eyes getting wet and his fist closing with a large strength, that it made him to bleed a little… deciding to forget about all his fury accumulated, giving before a sigh of frustration, he extended his wings and began to fly, arriving at a not very arid zone after a few seconds, and after touch the floor, he began to walk again, knowing he could find him there… after stop himself and scratch his head in a confusing way, he asked himself where could be the demon he was looking for.. finally he saw him sitting on the floor at the distance and then, he ran towards him… surely he would find something fun to do with him… surely he would be able to talk about the stupid Pandemonium didn't let him to do, not fearing for be betrayed for him… he knew, surely, with him he could feel himself safe… but his thoughts were far away once he was getting closer to him, listening in the air a sound he identified like sobs… and certainly, when he was beside him, he could clearly heard him cry, as a deep fury invaded him inside... after give a sigh, he stood up in front of him, getting the attention of the sitting demon, who raised his head and his look to him, letting see trough his tears, a pair of golden eyes shining with force.

A-Aion... – he could say in middle of his sobs as the platinum haired demon gave a sigh and kneel down to see him face to face.

What's had happened this time, Chrno...? – he asked annoyed, giving another sigh. The violet-haired demon lowed his glance, continuing with his sobs, as Aion shook his head negatively taking the face of the demon in front of him, putting his forehead against his, see him eye to eye, his voice strong and firm - ...What... happened...?

They said I'm weak... – he lightly said, lowing his glance to the floor – and they said despite my two horns, even the lower rank demons with only one horn were superiors than me...

And what did you do to disapprove it...? – the tone of his voice was more than deception rather than anger, making obvious that the platinum haired boy already knew the answer, confirming it when the demon sitting in the floor began to cry even more; he sighed again and scratched his head – I don't understand you... that kind of things really make you get pissed out, but you don't make anything for avoid it...

THEY WERE MANY! – he cried more, Aion sweatdrop.

And I'm sure that two wouldn't be enought to take you down... you have an incredible power, I don't know why you didn't use it like last time... – Chrno stopped to cry because the last Aion's phrase, and he only continued sobbing looking at the floor, Aion shrugged – Well, there's just one thing to do...

Demo...

There's no excuses! Right now we gonna find them and making eat their words as we kick their asses! - Aion grabbed Chrno's hand and made him to stood up, as he look around him – so, where were they heading for...?

I don't wanna do this...

Do you really wanna make them to respect you? Geez, Chrno... you're my brother, but that doesn't mean I'll always be taking care of you! – the younger demon lowed his glance, and after a pair of seconds, he pointed the direction; Aion nodded and began to lend Chrno, not leaving his hand, as the violet-haired demon kept his glance down.

He was right…he really hated to be bother for the others demons, and just like Aion, he knew because of the shape of his horns, he was owner of a kind of powers nobody else could have, but… How would he to be able to tell to Aion he didn't desire to hurt anybody? How would he to be able to tell him last time it had been just an accident? After a minutes, finally they could to identify between the others groups in the place, a pair of demons; Aion was sure they must to be the ones who had verbally attacked to his baby brother, because the other demons were so old, very boring and very busies to bother a little demon like Chrno…

Are they the demons who bother you, Chrno? … - Aion asked in a whisper to the violet haired demon, who after see them, nodded.

The platinum haired demon stared his glance upon them… the first demon, white spiky haired, was wearing a cowboy stile outfit, his whites eyes and mischievous smile were a perfect reflection of the exquisite evil he surely must to have… Aion could realize he was so old to be a kid, and so young to be an adult, so after he'd taken off of his head the idea about the guy was pretty handsome remembering he had bother to Chrno, he stared at the second demon, an adult definitively, long black straight hair, in his face a cold and strong expression, big muscles in his body, using an armor, and higher than the first guy. Chrno stared at Aion after he'd been seeing those who had been his attackers, hesitating to call to his brother.

A-Aion… this isn't very necessa….

HEY YOU, PAIR OF BRAINS OF SHIT, WHERE YOU THINK YOU GO! – Aion shut up loosen himself of Chrno's hand, a expression of horror in the face of the violet-haired demon when he saw the others demons turn to see them with a expressions of fury in their faces because of the calling.

What did u say, Imbecile! – the voice of the fist guy sounded as he began to walk towards them. Chrno gripped the arms of his brother.

A-Aion… let's gonna apologize with them and then let's going to anywhere, ok? Maybe they're right… maybe they're more stronger than me…

Don't even dare to think about it, Chrno! There's no way a pair of scorias like them can be stronger than you! And we'll prove that! – Chrno looked at Aion with fear, as the last one turned around to see the other demon, who after a pair of steps, he finally was in front of the platinum haired boy, taking him by the neck.

What do u think you are, piece of dung! Do u think u are in the same rank like me, the demon Jenai!

Of course not, and that's the reason why we came! – Aion said with a confident grin as he released himself from Jenai's hand, and then, he pointed to Chrno – We came to make you take back what you said to my brother!

A-Aion, I don't think…

You came for what?– he asked funny as he grabbed now to Chrno and raised him by the neck – Did u listen Bit? They wanna make ME to regret with a piece of dung like this, who dare calling himself "Demon"…

They're just brats, Jenai, don't waste your time with them…

I would like it to do it, Bit, but nobody who calls me "brain of Shit" can go away simply without a punish given by me… - he formed a kind of metallic lance in his left arm; Chrno just look scared at the new spear.

If I could be you, I wouldn't dare even to think about annoy him… - Aion chuckle with confidence – I'm sure you don't wanna end like the demon in the Fallen Angel Risk, do you…?

What…? – Bit asked surprised, getting Jenai and Chrno's attention - It's impossible this brat…!

Not it isn't… you've realize we're almost twins, haven't you? Well, I'll tell you this like one last advice… we both was born from the same nest… the only real difference between us, it's ours horns which give us the special abilities to take control of the time… my horns can make move it… and his horns… can stop it… and he possess an infinite power, that not even me dare to make him angry… - Bit began to get worried when he saw Aion's confident grin, and he stared Chrno, who tried again and again to free himself from his captor.

C'MON! EVERYBODY CAN SAY THAT TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ME! BUT IT WON'T BE SO EASY TO YOU GO THAT! NOW YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE ONES WHO DARE TO CHALLENGE ME!

JENAI, IT'S OVER!

But Jenai didn't listen, and when he tried to hurt to the demon inside his grip, Aion attacked him giving time to Chrno to set free from Jenai's hand, and then, he placed himself beside his brother in the air waiting for a reaction of the two demons on the floor. Jenai couldn't help but got angry when he saw his damaged arm, and then he flew towards the two demon kids at the time they got separate each one to his own direction; the white haired demon went towards to Aion, increasing his speed suddenly not giving time to Aion to react; the platinum haired boy was hit by Jenai's attack, and when this one was about to cut him by the middle with a kind of scissors in one of his arms, a suddenly and powerful attack hit him with an incredible force, and when he turned around to look for the owner, he could see the violet haired demon keeping the pose of the attack… Now Jenai was really pissed out… he threw Aion with an incredible force against the floor, and then, he flew towards the other child who was looking at his brother, despite he wasn't seriously injured, he was very dizzy for the hit.

AION! - Chrno called to his big brother down on the floor, very distressed when he saw his brother didn't reply to his calling.

NOW YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLES, LITTLE RAT! – Jenai said with an evil laugh and then he turned to see to his friend, who was watching everything – C'MON BIT! COME HERE AND GET SOME FUN!

YOU'RE PLAYING WITH FIRE IF WHAT THE OTHER BRAT SAID IT'S TRUE!

DON'T TELL ME YOU REALLY BELIEVE HIM? C'MON! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT HISTORY! NOW, COME HERE AND HELP ME OUT! – He turned to see Chrno, who because of trying to go where Aion was laying, he couldn't see to the other demon heading towards him; then, Bit hit Chrno in the stomach with force, sending the young demon down against the floor; Chrno advanced a pair of meters grazing his body against the rugged field, laying there and not moving anymore after a pair of seconds – jejejeje... did you see it? That brats just had a very long tongue... jejejeje...

I'm not sure about it, Jenai... – Bit's worried voice vanished Jenai's smile – if they weren't commons demons, they hadn't challenge us...

Maybe they didn't know who are we... I don't care anyway... you saw they couldn't fight us even to the beginning of the second round... – he sighed – ups... Rizzel gonna kill me...

I guess you must to worry about someone else in this moment... – Bit cut him with fear in his face pointing something behind the white haired demon; Jenai turned around and he saw what his partner was talking about... Chrno on his feet, his horns shining and his eyes before golden now had turned whites, as he was growling furiously.

W-WHAT THE HECK...! – Jenai gave a step back in the air, becoming to fear when the sky were dark for Chrno's reaction.

I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN ME! – Aion's voice caught their attention, as the boy was looking upon them – NOW CONSECUENCES WILL BE CATASTROPHIC IF HE DOESN'T STOP! – he turns to see his brother – CHRNO! CUT THAT NOW! YOU'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING! CHRNO! – Aion's serious sight became a frightening one to see his brother didn't reply him – h-he don't listen me anymore...!

Now what will we do!

Run away, of course!

The Bit's words barely were out of his mouth, Chrno gave a big shut as a twister surrounded him; the three demons were frozen in fear for the first seconds, watching like all the place around of the demon became to frozen; finally, Bit, Jenai and Aion itself flew away, so faster as their wings allowed them do it as Chrno continued with out stop his fury, freezing everything... he finally stopped when he felt in his neck a hit that made him to fall knocked down, the last thing he could be able to see before close his eyes, the shape of an tall demon looking at him...

It had passed some hours until he finally could open his eyes; he felt heavy his eyelids, his head was killing him and when he sat down, he couldn't help but vomit a little of whatever could be what was in his stomach; he looked around him… Chrno was sitting on a bed in middle of the back of what seems to be a room, the floor seems to be of crystal, with green lights for everywhere, circle fountains around, with only narrows ways between it to walk as the reflect of the water inside the fountains make an beautiful effect on the walls and the roof; he looked nervous side to side, not recognizing the place where he was… he began to remember the lasts events, as distressed, he couldn't help but asked what had happened to his brother, being afraid of the worst… he began to sob again, scared…

Why are you crying, Chrno…? – the suddenly voice surprised him as long as he looked frightening around him, stared at the shadow at the entrance of the room: a tall and delicate shape, pointing long ears like the ones of his kind, and a pair of feathers in both laterals of her head, wearing only a very slender coat; Chrno went back on the bed until he touched the wall with his back, frightening when he realized she was walking towards him – I haven't done nothing to you, so you don't have a reason to be afraid of me…

Where… Where am I? And who are you..? – the child's frightening voice it made her placed a almost never seeing affectionately smile in her face.

You're in my room, a place where nobody it's allowed to come in… - she said taking off her coat, leaving at the sight her naked body, as Chrno despite to be only a kid, he couldn't help but blushed because of his demoniac instinct, sometimes not very according to his mental age, taking away from her, his sight seconds later, closing firmly his eyes; He felt soon her presence in front of him, and he tight more his eyelids, but he couldn't help but open them when he felt in his cheek a warm hand, making him see her eye to eye – and I'm Pandemonium…

P-Pandemonium…? – Chrno repeated as she nodded, and after she had left go the face of the boy, the demon woman walked with grace towards one of the fountains aside to the bed and got into it, as she began to bath herself and to rub her body, all of this been watched by the demon boy, who finally, sat down on the edge of the mattress – Why… am I here…? – he finally asked after a seconds.

Someone reported me there was some demons making troubles in the west zone, so, I commanded to Deufo and his servants to bring me the responsible of that acts to punish it… - Chrno lowed his glance, more frightening rather than ashamed – but, when Deufo brought you in front of my, I couldn't believe it was you the responsible…

If only I'm here, that means my brother wasn't anymore in the scene and he's ok… - Chrno thought very relief, he began to speak after a little silent – my brother says you can't to judge someone only seeing his/her shell…

I know that… by the way, your brother's name is Aion, am I right? – the boy nodded – yeah, how could I forget about him… he always come to see me, he come to ask me always the same thing, but he knows that's impossible… - Chrno peered at her with the side of his eye, as the queen demon turned to him and smiled – C'mon here, I need some help to bath my back… - the demon boy couldn't help but blushed again as he blinked many times, not believing what his big ears had listened – C'mon, will you leave alone to your queen in disgrace? – he only shook his head and gulped, then he began to take off the armor of his arms and after that, he reached the shore of the fountain where the lady demon was sitting up; he took some water inside his hand as he took the soft sponge from a side of him, and he began to rub her back softly, as the color in his cheek went on the top – So, Chrno, tell me… why someone so kind like you were making troubles?

Well, it was because some guys were bother me, and A…. – he shut up suddenly; to say Aion's name could make him get into troubles too and that will mean real troubles to his big brother – and I couldn't stand it… and… well, I guess they ran away when they saw me in that way…

I see… I know we're demons, but it's so necessary to learn how to manage the fury… you could to make real damage if Deufo hadn't stop you… - she look at him with the side of her eye and she can't help but smile with affection to see him in despair to finish up.

Y-yeah, I know… - he sigh and gulp – and… which will be my punishment…?

Well, everything will depend upon you… your way of take it… you know… - the lady demon said closing her eyes, Chrno made a sound of doubt – take off your clothes… - the queen said suddenly, making him got more blushed than he was before (if it could be possible),as he tried to say something, but not being able to enunciate a word.

…F-For what…? – the queen stared at him.

That will be your punishment, so, C'mon now! Take off your clothes and come in… - the boy had opened the mouth literally, ashamed, scared and not believing yet what the queen had said… he had imagine everything less that.

I-It's just that… I-I can't… I-I mean… you… me…

Ok, let's put the cards on the table! I'm decide the punishment, so c'mon! If you don't take off your clothes by yourself, I'll be the one who will make it… - by the expression on her face, it was obvious she was amusing with that… the demon boy looked at her with pleading eyes, but Pandemonium, not being affected, only curved her eyebrows, waiting for him, as Chrno just told her with his glance he didn't want to do it, but he queen only made him a finger signal to indicate him he already could to start.

At least… can you… em… you know… please…?

This time, not even Pandemonium was able to deny him the favor because of the glance he gave to her, so she nodded and turned her back to him to give him a little of privacy, letting him to take his time to undress himself, although the sound of the buckle of his belt it made obvious what part of his outfit were the only thing left, and the splash when he made contact with the water it made her to know he already was inside the fountain, and then, she turned back to him again, in her face an affectionately and mischievous smile when she saw his burning cheeks and his wet golden eyes… she stared at the demon in front of her, analyzing him… despite his short age, his body was very grown up, the muscles of his chest and his abdomen already had begun to take form, and when her imagination was upon another things of him it made her laugh with mischief; finally, she got closer to him and again, she made him to look her face to face as she could see trough his golden eyes, shining tears he didn't want to let it to run down.

Now, listen me… this It's fine, Ok? You're not doing something bad or something improper, all right? So, don't worry about it… - the mischievous glance once became in a more maternal one, at the moment the boy closed tightly his eyes and nodded, choking himself with his owns sobs – everything is ok… - she hugged him as the just boy replied the embrace with force… he really was needing that… the act of the lady demon stroking his hair and rocking him seemed to be having a little comforting effect on the sobbing demon. Then she whispered to his ear – I know this goes against all rules because it suppose to be a punishment, but… If you wish it, we can stop this right now… - in their embrace yet, the boy opened his eyes slightly at the moment he gave his answer…

EHHH! CHRNO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! – Rosette couldn't help but get alarmed when she realized Chrno's cheeks were very blushed, and she get alarmed even more because since some minutes ago, he'd been the one who wanted to change the position they were before, from being his back against her chest, until to be like they were in that moments, now his face resting upon her chest and curling up upon the same one.

The nun was about to slap him in the face and putting the demon away from her, but tears beginning to slip down his cheeks made her to stop her reaction, and rather than she was thinking to do, she hugged him tighter, as she began to rock him softly as she whispered in his ear that everything was ok, as in Chrno's mind, scenes finally showed up, gripping himself even tighter to Rosette, as long as his memories continued, as he was hopping to find some peace never found before inside him, and with that, hopping his memories ended more soon…

IT BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please Reviews! nn

By the way, when I was reading the fic to check it, I began to think about Aion and the other's physical age in Chrno's memories… so, here's a list about it!

**Aion: **14 years old , **Chrno: **13 years old, **Genai:** 16 years old, **Bit:** 20 years old, **Rizzel:** 14 years old, **Sheda:** 10 years old

In Pandemonium and Deufo's case… well… I considerate to Pandemonium like a young women because the way she looks in the manga and the anime, and about Deufo… just try to imagine him more wrinkleless… XD


	2. Our Dream

**Memories of a Winged Creature**

By Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY:** OHAYO! Again with fan fic of Chrno Crusade... This time, history it's about Chrno's memories, his relationship with Aion and his mates, before they began to be called "Sinners"…

**DISCLAIMER:** **DISCLAIMER:** I'M NOT OWN OF CHRNO CRUSADE! ... If it was mine, Chrno would have serious psychology problems… (evil laughs are heard, as Chrno looks to Janet in Frozen horror)… if that could be possible, of course... ñnUUU jejejeje… Gomen, Chrno… I have Satella's complex… only with you, of course… ñnU

Teen Range for dirty vocabulary and probably sexual content.

The rouge sun was raising in the distance, bringing a new dawn; some groups of lower rank demons began to go outside from his caves, giving a pair of growls and beginning to fly, starting his "business" of that day. A suddenly loud explosion at the distance broke the peace and the silent of the place, alarming to many of the demons who had still inside his caves. Big pillars of smoke were raised for all the place as little flares still burning around; after a pair of seconds, a pair of coughs began to be listened as long some shapes began to go outside from the inside of the big crater it had been formed.

"YIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAA…. It wasn't too bad, right? … " a happy and dizzy first shape said, squashing face down against the floor seconds later, with his buttocks raised, not moving for a while.

"Next time I guess I won't change the original instructions… " the second shape, smaller than the first one said incoherent at the question, beginning to laugh uncontrollably, excited.

"And you just say me that now…? Ouch…"

"YOU AND YOUR STUPIDS IDEAS!" a third shape growled slipping out from under a pile of trash, trying to clean up itself "I MUST KILLED YOU SINCE THE FIRST MOMENT YOU THOUGHT IT!"

"C'mon, C'mon! It has been funny!"

"Grrrrrrrr… Explain me again why I can't kill her, Aion…" Jenai asked furious as he turned to face to the platinum haired boy, who finally raised his head from the floor and gave him a playful grin.

"Because she has more brain than you? …" Jenai only growled in exasperation with a hand over his own face, as Aion only showed in wicked way his tongue to him; then he turned to face the girl, who was already checking the recently exploded machine – Neh, Sheda… how huge was the explosion?

"Dori-doom… " sang the cat demon girl, and then she turned to him "seeing the amount of smoke, VERYYY HUGEEEEEE!"

"Waaaaaaaaa… that's mean that Elder will be here very s…"

"AION!"

"Soon…" Aion finished his phrase in a childish way, making a gesture of sicken, and then, he sighed and turned around to face a adult demon wearing a fancy black suit, his chest bare until the waist, long sleeves, two pairs of fancy wings and a pair of strong horns in his forehead, as the platinum haired demon drew in his face a fake smile "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….?"

"QUIT THAT STUPID SMILE OF YOUR FACE, BE MORE RESPECTFUL WITH DEUFO-SAMA!" Ordered the smallest demon of the two who had come with the duke demon, wearing in the superior part of his head a ram skull, sharp fangs in his mouth, with only a little pieces of steel wearing around his arms and legs, as he menaced to the young demon down.

"Neh, I was talking to Deufo, no to you, Cleo…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR…!" the demon growled before a such insolence, his eyes shining with fury.

"… Despite you're an adult demon now, are you insist to behave like a child does?" Deufo asked in a serious way with his arms crossed, looking at the platinum haired boy with scorn; Aion only closed his eyes and turned aside his face.

Well, the truth is I do that 'cause I don't wanna be like you…" he smiles mischievously peering with the side of his eye at Deufo "Maybe that's the reason why Pandemonium doesn't allow you to come closer to her in the same way she does with me…?"

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" the other demon shot up, a huge mass of flesh, his face similar like a pig, small red eyes, a pair of tiny horns on his head, and wearing a small pants being supported by a pair of suspenders, at the moment he threw himself towards the young demon.

"KARUBU STOP YOURSELF!" Deufo's firm and angry voice stopped him just in time before he could hit Aion, who only turned to see him "WE CAME HERE TO KEEP THE THINGS IN ORDER, NOT TO MAKE MORE TROUBLES!" the demon only nodded as he placed again beside his master "And now, about you, Aion, don't think we don't know you're up something… Maybe you can trick Lady Pandemonium, but won't be able to trick me…"

"Excuse me? Can you repeat it? I had something inside my ear and didn't hear you at all… you were saying something about Pandemonium…?" Deufo frowned, annoyed.

"I'll said this only one time: be careful about what you're doing, because only a fake step… and you'll pay the consequences…" and after that, he left the place, being followed by his servants, the three demons with their sight upon them, in silent for the firsts seconds.

"Looks like they're not so stupid like we thought they were… eh?" Jenai asked to Aion, who had his eyes in the direction where Deufo had left "what should you to do…?"

"Keep the plan as if nothing had happened, what else? I'm not afraid of Deufo or any of Stupid Pandemonium's servants!" he smiles "besides, I made the promise to take all of you out of here, I didn't? well, that's what I'm gonna to do! After all, I'm not the only one who desire to be free…"

"By the way, Bit and Rizzel are late! They would must to be here already, don't you think so? …" Sheda asked peering at him, as Aion only shrugged.

"I don't know, Jenai must to know them very well… only he can know what could be they doing to being so late…" he white haired demon opened his mouth and turned to see Aion, at the time he drew in his face an insane expression, almost never see it.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING! BIT IS MY BROTHER, HE COULDN'T DO THAT!" he exclaimed furiously, as the cat demon girl began to laugh uncontrollably at Jenai's attack of fury.

"Since he's a demon, I don't know…" Aion peered with the side of his eyes at Jenai, who only got more angry "by the way, talking about brother, somebody had seen the one of mine?"

"If I would know where he is, I would be with him rather than this place…" Sheda sang mischievously, giving a pair of little jumps, excited.

"… all right…" Aion said after a pair of seconds, stopping his insane mind "I'll look for him… Sheda, could you continue working up, please? Jenai, help her…"

"What? No way Bro! Why me? It's always me!"

"Throw it away, Jenai… you know you can't live with out me…"

"GET OUT YOUR SPOOKY BLOODY TAIL FROM ME!"

"MEOWWWW!"

"N-NO! EVERYTHING LESS THE FACE!" Aion sweatdrop looked at them for a seconds, and finally he extended his wings and began to fly getting away of the screams of his friends, if he could calls them like that…

As he continued flying to the place he though his brother could be, the memories about the last six years came up to his mind…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After he made his escape along with Jenai and Bit from the place where they had battled, they finally stopped at a pair of miles far away, as they could see the twister made it for Chrno.

"This is amazing… this is something I didn't expect to see it with my own eyes… " Bit said surprised, not blinking almost.

"Kse…! Such power wasted in a brat like that… " a sudden punch hit in Jenai's face; when the demon turned his sight to the responsible, he could see a furious Aion in position of attack.

"MY BROTHER ISN'T WEAK! HIS POWER IS SOMETHING YOU WON'T ABLE EVER TO IMAGINE IT! IF YOU HAD CONTINUED BATTLE HIM, YOU PROBLABLY WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"UNGRATEFUL BRAT! EVEN IF I LET YOU TO LIVE, YOU STILL HAVING THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR TO ME! I'LL KILL RIGHT NOW!"

"STOP RIGTH NOW JENAI!" Bit ordered stopping to his brother, who turned to face him, not understanding what could be wrong "This is over… " the older demon faced to the platinum haired demon, who despite his furious expression, Bit could see tears in his eyes "you look very sure about what you say, but he only seemed dangerous to me when he lost control, how can you trust him like that?"

"BECAUSE I'VE SEEN HIM! I'VE SEEN THE AMOUNT OF POWER HE HAS! MAYBE RIGHT NOW HE CAN'T BELIEVE IN HIMSELF, BUT THAT'S THE REASON WHY I'M TAKING CARE OF HIM! I WANT HE BECOME STRONG, SO THEN WE BOTH WILL BE ABLE TO ESCAPE FROM THIS PLACE! WE BOTH WILL BE FREE FROM THE EMBRACE OF THE HEAVEN!"

"Be free…?" Aion kicked himself inside his mind after he thought what he had done… after tell to himself "_Good work, Aion…_" he tighten his fans not wanting to think what gonna happen… but for his surprise, Jenai put down the scissors he had formed in his left arm as he calmed down "jejeje… ¿Do you really YOU can escape from this place? JAJAJAJAJA!" Aion looked at him with confussion… ¿he wanna be free too? "yeah, freedom…not everybody are happy to be here, eh? Anyway, that's impossible…"

"Yeah, It is… as long as Pandemonium don't allowed it… " Aion said with the confidence he always had have in himself "but… I didn't say I'll do it with Pandemonium's permission… at least not more…" This last words trapped Jenai and Bit's attention, especially of the younger of them, who peered to platinum haired demon, with interest. Aion smiled to himself.

"What you meant with that, Kid?" Bit asked now as Aion crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes, a confidence smile in his face.

"It's easy… what do you when a huge rock it's in middle of your way, which you can't move by yourself? Answer it's obvious…" his expression darkened as he opened his eyes and glazed at him – You destroy it! – Both demons looked each other for a pair of seconds, and then they looked at the youngest one, who kept the macabre expression in his face.

"Neh… aren't you so young to say that kind of things…?" Jenai asked smiling like Aion, who only raised his head proudly.

"That's care if I tell you I'm able to take you out of here…?" That was the biggest one… both older demons began to laugh uncontrollably, as Aion frowned vanishing his smile "What's so funny?…"

"Kse… do you really think YOU will be able to take us out of here? Don't make to laugh! What do you have to make me to believe you really gonna do something that someone else couldn't do…?

"Maybe the fact my brother and I are able to come closer to Pandemonium more than the same Deufo?" both demons who had been ready to go, turned to face him "Yeah, I can do it… the only thing I need, is some extra help for making sure the escape, once Pandemonium had been killed… my brother is very powerful, but he'll need some moral help to do it…" Jenai and Bit spoke between them for a pair of minutes, as Aion waited; finally they turned to him "So, it's a deal…?"

"How could you prove us you're saying the truth about taking us out of here…?" Jenai asked finally looking at him with suspicion; Aion smiled more sure.

"Did I lie when I advised you about my brother's powers…?" Both demons look each other again, and then to Aion, who extended his hand towards them "So, what do you say…? Do you have the courage to be free?" – And finally, Jenai smiled as he gave him his own hand, making the deal "my name's Aion…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aion smiled to himself, giving a sigh of relief… Thanks to Jenai, he could meet Rizzel later, and although at the begin he though he wouldn't be able to convince them, even if he couldn't to know if it was a good or a bad thing, he always had had an strange ability to make the others to follow him… after all, in that way they had met Sheda… he began to remember that day, a common one, he was peacefully sleeping on the floor until a scream of his brother made him to startled; when he opened his eyes, he could the demon cat girl (being only a kid back then) over his brother, saying him he very was cute or something like that as long as the violet haired demon was running towards him to ask for his help… Although at the first Chrno had been the main reason why she had followed them, it were Aion's words which finally convinced her to get into his revolutionary group, after he realized what intelligent she was…

The steam of the fountains of boiled water take him out of his memories very soon as he began to pay attention around him; finally he went down once he saw the shape of his brother inside of one of the fountains, as long as for a pair of seconds, he stayed where he was, looking at him… despite they look almost like the each other, because of the strange combination of his violet hair, his horns and his golden eyes, that made him an unique and beautiful creature… and why only keep one eye on his face? His body was something to wish too… the muscles of his chest and his abdomen were very formed, not counting his strong arms, and his outfit of rebel boy was something he seemed to use intentionally to punish the someone else's eye who could see him….at the end, Aion could describe to his brother in three words: a genuine temptation… he sighed at the time he called himself "_pervert_", he finally walked towards him… On the other side, Chrno kept his sight on the water, at the moment he closed his eyes and gave a big sigh, resting his back on a edge of the fountain… despite the six years it had passed, he stilled keeping that day with Pandemonium around his head… Why him? It could be someone else, but it had been him… but the more strange thing was since that day, he had become very sensitive about physical contact with everybody… with everybody except with his brother… He could remember that day when after the incident with Pandemonium, he had meting again with Aion, but when this last one hugged him making a dramatic scene as he was telling him he had though he wouldn't see him again with exaggeration (according with Chrno), Chrno couldn't help but to give a big scream and began to cry uncontrollably, almost making to cry to Aion too, that incident finishing in a sentimental Aion who hadn't wanted to talk him about a week because Chrno didn't want to say him a word about what had happened… and until that day, he hadn't done it… he was very concentrate in his thoughts that he couldn't help but to yell when he felt he was sunken suddenly, no having time even to breath; After a pair of seconds where he was giving scratches with his claws, he finally was able to take some air, and then he turned to face his "attacker" with claws displayed and fangs tighten, finding himself with one of the characteristics Aion's playful grins; if the demon in a first time was red because of the temperature of the water, he couldn't help but get redder when he realized the short distance that his brother was saving from him inside the fountain (N/A:Yeah, I know… I'm insane and I'm in dirty mood… ñac ñac ñac!)

"A-AION!" Chrno's voice in middle of his embarrass was accusing "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OF A SCARE! WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOU!

"Neh, calm down, I was just playing…" the young man said as he placed his hands in the back of his head, turned aside his head, with false indignation – besides, in all case the way to kill you it had been trying to drown you, don't you think so?" Chrno frowned as he made a pout and avoided his glance.

"Anyway, why are you here…?"

"WHAT? Chrno…! – the platinum haired boy turned to see his brother with an offended gesture, but instantly he avoided it, now saying a word; Chrno lowed his head.

"Gomen Aion… I didn't want to mean that…"

"Je, don't worry… I already began to accustom me… I only wanted to see how you were, but don't worry, I did it, then I'm going… " the demon gave him one of his characteristics grins and then he went towards one of the edges of the fountain to go outside; Chrno looked at him for a pair of seconds, in silent.

"Aion!" The boy called him just before he could be able to go out from the fountain, making him to turn to see him "Don't leave, please… it had been so long since the last time we spend our time together…" Aion remained in silent for a while, looking at his little brother, who was looking at him with pleading eyes; finally, he sighed and made his way back to him, sitting at his side; the place stayed in silent.

"Do you think I will be able to hurt you someday…?" Aion asked suddenly, not looking at him.

"No Aion, never…! You've always taken care of me… and you know you're the only one who I can trust in!" the boy seemed to be alarmed with the question, answering quickly. Aion only patted his head.

"Hey, it's okay! It was only a question, that doesn't mean nothing else…!" Chrno lowed his sight and sighed; Aion did the same, as he rested his head over the shoulder of his baby brother "Neh… will you go to outside world today?…"

"Yeah, I will later… but it'll be a quick matter, I'll go only for "that"… you know Pandemonium doesn't let me be outside for many time…" Chrno said in a cutting tone; Aion sighed again and then he stood up "Are you leaving already? It's very soon…"

"Rizzel and Bit must to be there already, Sheda probably must to be trying to save her life from a hysteric Jenai and I must to be there to avoid the catastrophe… - he looked at him - why?

"You recently spend more of your time with them instant to do it with me…" Chrno lowed his head, as Aion shook his.

"You never want to come with me even if I told you we gonna do something… Last time I asked you to come with us to get drunk ourselves and you didn't accept again… it was very funny…"

"I don't like them…" the purple haired demon avoid his glance as Aion gave a frustrated sigh and scratched his head.

"I understand you still having the finger in the wound about Jenai and Bit's incident, but at least you should try to trust a little more on Rizzel and Sheda… they're very interesting…

"Rizzel isn't so trustful, and Sheda is not a bad person, but she makes me get nervous, anyway…"

"Ok, bro… if you say so…" he sigh "I'll see you later after you see your contact, then you can tell me the details about it, Ok?" – Chrno nodeed "Ah! By the way, there's something I wanna to talk with you…" the younger demon peered at his brother, but he nodded again. Finally, the platinum haired boy got out from the fountain, he got dressed and then he flew away, leaving to his brother to thinking about It what he had said.

Finally, the time had come… the plan was traced, every step it had been very planned, and he only needed the last piece of his plan… that was, let to Chrno know all about it… it was truth, they had spoken about their dream of freedom, but for Chrno, that was still being only an ideal… not something that very soon it would comes true… Aion smiled to himself with joy, before to get lost of sight at the distance.

The night already had come in the convent, and the rain hadn't stop yet; Rosette was looking through the window, and after to give a sigh, she turned down his sight on the demon, who had fallen sleep on her lap since a pair of hours ago; she sighed again and after put his sight trough the window one more time, she began to stroke his hair, not couldn't help but to ask to herself like many times, about him… What was he thinking about it all time? How he felt? Why he didn't want to tell her about his past? The only thing she knew about him was he passed 50 years in Holy Magdalena's tomb, and that was because she had found him there…

A Chrno's soft mumble made her to place her sight on her sleepy friend, despite she couldn't to understand any of his words, she couldn't help but smile for an instants when she saw a not very common relaxed expression on his face, specially when the time to sleep had come to him… After all, that was the reason why he was in her room that night… Since two weeks ago, his nightmares hadn't let him to sleep, and only in the last week, he had come looking for her five of the seven days of the week, so, why to make him to walk all the way from Elder's Workshop until her room?

For an instants, she couldn't know what was the feeling inside her after she would be able to identify one of Chrno's words… "_Aion_". The memories about him, when he took away Joshua from her, they make her get angry, but now, seeing to her demon sleeping very well as long as he was saying the name of the platinum haired demon, it make her to be thankful with him only a little… "_It's truth… Aion and Chrno are brothers…_" the nun thought with a warm smile on her face when she saw to Chrno rubbing his cheek against her lap, and then, she gave a sigh before she began to laugh with irony "_Looks like Aion and me aren't different at all… I took his baby brother away from him… and he did the same with the mine one…" _Rosette raised a little to Chrno, placed him at a side on the bed, and then she set herself on the bed too, switching off the lights of the room with one hand; Then, the twelve-year-old boy demon instinctively attached himself to her placing one of his legs over her body and setting his head over her chest, giving a sigh and falling sleep deeply again; this time, contrary at the previous times, she didn't nothing… it seemed he really liked that position because he took it every night he came to sleep with her… "_I guess he used to sleep in this way with Aion…_" she said to herself, and after she wrapped him with one arm, she placed her sight on the roof, as she began to fall sleep, and just like Chrno, she began to dream…

On the high of a balcony of the big tower where he was living, Deufo was looking at the distance thoughtful; one arm over his middle grabbing his other arm by the elbow, as his arm was stroking his beard… after a pair of seconds, his two servants appeared behind him, as he pulled out one of the hair of his chin.

"Deufo-sama, have you felt it too?" Cleo asked, looking very worried at his master.

"The winds of the West brings about bad omens, they smells like blood and death… what we must to do…?" Karubu asked too, sitting heavily on the ground waiting for an answer like his mate.

"Lady Pandemonium hasn't give any orders…" Deufo said in a limited way, making to get surprise to his two servants "the only thing we can do it's just to look around…"

"Are you sure Deufo-sama? Even Borzo Viscount already had begun to realize something isn't fine…"

"Cleo it's right, Deufo-sama! If something happen and the others viscounts realize it, you can be accused! Even Relaie had begun to…!"

"WE WON'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL LADY PANDEMONIUMS SAY IT!" both of the demons lowed his head in prove of forgiveness "I didn't like the idea too, but the only thing we can do, it's keep one eye of him…"

"As you wish, Deufo-Sama…" Cleo and Karubu answered after a pair of seconds, knowing as well like Deufo, something's gonna happen very soon…

The dawn finally had come on Pandemonium; the sun began to raise behind of the mountains, a place where not even a soul was there; he had awaken two hours ago, and after he scratched his head, he yawned as he continued flying over the zone. "_Sometimes I think you do this for make me to give up in finding you…" _ Aion said to himself, in his face a expression of annoyance "_You always choose not accessible places or distant zones! what happen to you now?"_

It had been various months since their last true meting in the fountains, because the others one it hadn't had contact, only see the each other at the distance… he'd been very busy in his plans to escape of Pandemonium, and Chrno had been very requested by the humans, and he didn't blame them, after all, his brother was very attractive… Only in the last six months he had seen him with more of twenty women humans, and it didn't pass many time before he could see him with one different… taking away that thoughts of his mind, he began to pay attention around him at the moment he tried to focus with his sight… if he knew him very well, it was for sure he was there… and certainly, like in previous times, he could find to his brother. He landed a pair of meters away, and for an instants, the scene seemed to him very familiar… his thoughts about what he wanna to do, about what Pandemonium didn't want to let him to do, the action to get closer to his brother… and that soft sob… the platinum haired demon stopped and after rub the inside of his ear with a finger trying to worsen it and trying to prove his imagination and his memories haven't betraying him, he realized the sob was real… Aion walked towards the violet haired demon, and just like when they used to be kids, he stood up behind him, hearing him to sob… before to talk to him, he looked at him with attention, seeing a little of blood on Chrno's claws, and after a pair of minutes, he finally could realize what had happened… but despite he knwer how much this meant to his brother, he only gave his back to him, as he began to talk.

"Well, this is a surprise…" the platinum haired demon began to talk with fake surprise in his voice, raising his head and not trying to be so harsh with his comments "it had been so long since the last time I saw you alone… tell me, what happened to the last woman that you kidnap?" Aion asked looking with the side of his eye at Chrno, who kept his glance on the floor, his head lowed.

"She was a boring woman…" Chrno said in a cutting tone, far away of feel himself satisfied, in a depressive state; Aion couldn't help to feel sorrow for his brother, but his time, he didn't do nothing to make him to feel better… at least, not the same way he used to do it.

"This is very fun, or isn't?… people walk by themselves towards the road of the perdition… and this women, being in your fangs, she had regretted suddenly? … that's mean this one was more mature…" the violet haired boy only made a moan of affirmation, not leaving his depressive state "I don't blame you for be in this way, Chrno… we fall in love in an extreme way, that we even tremble for that…"

"To fall in love it's our potion, it's our poison… it's the key that set free our savage instinct of desire, of passion…"

"Yeah, I know… it's something like it's happening with me… I wanna make something about the painful sin of God under of it we're sentenced… I wanna do something about Pandemonium… and I wanna do something about people's needs.. but the wish of want to change everything about that, it makes me guilty despite all the rewards in change of it…" he paused as he looked at his brother, who kept his glance on the floor "Humans are coming to us by themselves now, and that's 'cause they realized through the pleasure and the joy opens a door more awesome instead of be praying all the time… " Chrno raise his glance, a pair of tears almost dried are showed "What pathetic are the Heavens, don't you think so? The ones in the highs think in the hearts of those who are in the Earth, but their light can't reach them… and they don't make anything to do it…"

"But then, why their prayers can reach this place…?" Aion grinned with irony, crossing his arms.

"That's because Pandemonium has degrade to herself until to be only a contractor of the Heavens… she's only now a fool who follow their orders… and that's why the prayers reach her before they'll do it until their original destination… then, she tries to make come true that what the ones on the highs can't do, and that what she desires, but she can't do either… in others words, _she uses us… " _After hear this words, Chrno frowned angry, remembering again that day.

"The fool has an annoying existence… " This phrase got Aion's attention… it was the first time he heard to Chrno to speak in that way; a mischievous grin was draw it in his face "She makes us to become straight and she makes us to keep our claws down without any chance to defend ourselves…"

"And she uses the human's needs like a sacrifice, the same ones that it should to praise us, because we are the ones who through our services, we satisfy it, but instead of that, she take them to herself like if they belong her…" Chrno got surprise with this words "Embrace the Virgin who God loves, and using the head of the fool, we'll destroy to the Earth with the Heavens and the Heavens with the Earth, through the people's violence and actions…"

"Aion, that is…?" – Chrno asked finally turning back to see his brother, at the moment this last one extended his hand towards Chrno with a warm grin.

"In others words, it's called Freedom, my brother…" He grinned with a wicked smile, as he winked at him in a playful way "in the name of the sin, of course…"

"Freedom…?" Inside his ears, that words sounded like the relief he was looking for, and not having any doubt about it, he grabbed Aion's hand, at the moment he made him to stand up.

"Using the emblem of the incomplete, what It's already done and finished, we'll create again this world and we'll do another where we won't be used to prove the powers of others… a world where we'll be free, where we'll be able to take our own decisions about how we gonna to live… a world where we'll be able to take everything we want, not caring about the way to have it… but, there's a price for that… " Aion grab with both of his hands Chrno's face, at the moment this one glazed at him "Tell me, Chrno… Do you have the courage necessary to be free despite any price?.." For a moments, the demon felt himself frightening of Aion… despite his treat and his voice had been so warm and comprehensive, something was different… but remembering the times he'd defended him and all the cares he'd had with him, he decided not giving importance at that sensation.

"As long as you stay with me by my side…" Chrno answered finally, as Aion widely grinned.

"Then, Nothing can't stop us now…"

And after this words, Aion approached his face until Chrno, who hadn't time even to think, as long as his only reaction was to hang down his arms, despite the cold sensation of the freeze wind of the mountains caused him when it passed though his wings, he could feel a strange warm invading all his body in that moments, wishing in someway, that moment won't come to an end…

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, here is my second chapter! I'm praying you like it! ONEGAI, REVIEWS! nn


	3. The price

**Memories of a Winged Creature**

By Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY:** OHAYO! Again with fan fic of Chrno Crusade... This time, history it's about Chrno's memories, his relationship with Aion and his mates, before they began to be called "Sinners"…

**DISCLAIMER:** **DISCLAIMER:** I'M NOT OWN OF CHRNO CRUSADE! ... If it was mine, Chrno would have serious psychology problems… (evil laughs are heard, as Chrno looks to Janet in Frozen horror)… if that could be possible, of course... ñnUUU jejejeje… Gomen, Chrno… I have Satella's complex… only with you, of course… ñnU

Teen Range for dirty vocabulary and probably sexual content.

Rosette slowly opened her eyes, feeling an strange warm coming down of her face, his wet lips making contact with hers in a very affectionately way that it was really hard to believe that the boy attached to her in that instants was a demon… Because of she was tired or she really liked the sensation, wherever was the true reason, the blond didn't do nothing, she simply enjoyed the moment until Chrno finally separated his lips and rested his head on the pillow, hiding his face against Rosette's neck, giving a soft sigh. The slight ticklish caused for the breath of the boy made her to chuckle, then she separated of him only a little and kissed his forehead, and after that she rested again on the bed, closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep, nor answering the question around her head "_What are you dreaming, Chrno…?_"

Finally the day had come, and like if the day would be able to predict what gonna happen, the sky was covered with dark clouds as long as the sunset was slowly coming to an end… some groups of demons already had begun to move to the place where the revolution, the same one planned since many centuries ago but only until know, because of Aion's direction and courage, it will come true; by the way, the demon owner of that name was sitting on a pile of rocks, as long as he was observed by his mates… his serious and determinate sight could let see he was concentrating about the battle that will begin very soon, as long as two things happen: the first one, wait for the end of the sunset to make the attack in the night, and the second one, wait for the arrive of one of the elemental pieces of his plan… the platinum haired demon stood up getting the attention of the others demons around him in the place.

"For many centuries we'd lived under the whiplash of the one who call herself our queen, who despite her power and her glory decided to put under Heaven's orders and of those who live in it, taking us with her to an kingdom of darkness, a kingdom where she had begun to deny her own nature, considering like a sin that what give us power and authority… taking us down to a kingdom where we are the slaves, letting to the others the power to crush us like the floor were they're step on… where even the humans, because of her decisions, seems to be more superior than ourselves… but not more… - Aion raise one arm to the sky as long as he look it – I'll destroy everything… since today, the human era will come to an end…"

A mischievous grin appeared in the face of the boy when the typical sound of the wind being cut by wings reached his ears, turning to look to the place where he was sure, the responsible one was about to appear… and certainly, after a pair of seconds, a shadow heavily fell down on his feet, standing up and showing himself from the darkness, meeting with the face of the platinum haired demon, his leader, his brother…

"Aion" Chrno speak to himself, not leaving his sight of him… very soon will begin the star of a massacre, how could he have a very satisfy grin on his face? How could he be so relaxed? Or the more obvious question in his head… he always had hated the fights, then, what was he doing there? Maybe he had answered with out think about it, finding very pleasant the idea to can choose by himself wherever he wanted, or maybe the only thing he wanted in that moments, it was something to make himself to feel relief for what he'd done on that day when Aion had looked for him in the mountains… suddenly, a strange burning sensation invaded his cheeks… no, it was something more like an itching one… when he realized what had happened, he saw a delicate clawed hand pinching his cheeks, making to him down his glance to the owner…

"You're late! What were you doing?" An annoyed Sheda asked him, with a funny pout in her childish and feline face as long as Chrno was looking at her like if he was a scolded kid.

"She-Sheda…"

"You're late" Aion's unexpressive voice sounded from behind them, getting their attention and making to Sheda to let free the cheeks of the brother of their leader, and after to blink, Chrno and herself turned to see him; after to take off of his way to the cat demon girl, throwing her unconcernedly for a side, Aion stood up in front of his brother, grabbing one of his cheeks with a hand; Chrno felt a suddenly fear invading him.

"Actually… we really gonna do this…?" his fear grew up when he saw in Aion's face, a mischievous and evil grin.

"Are you ready to jump to the freedom…?" Chrno's eyes were wide, feeling inside of him a mix of feelings.

"Our dream…" the violet haired demon said anxious, glazing at his brother.

"You're right… you would be able to do everything for it, don't you?…" Chrno stared at him for a pair of seconds, and then he avoided his glance.

"What we gonna to do… is it really okay…?" he asked, in his voice a tone of insecurity and remorse; Aion realized this and then he vanished his mischievous grin and turned it to a warm one, as long as with his other hand, he began to stroke his hair; this action calmed down to the younger demon of the both ones, as he closed his eyes and gave a sigh, letting to escape a little of tension… a suddenly sound of a punch got the attention of the both demons, and when they turned to see what was that, they saw to Bit, who had one of his fist against his other hand.

"HEY! LET'S GONNA DO THIS NOW! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!"

"Be patient, Bit, it will be dark very soon…jejeje…" Aion calmed him down, in his face appeared again the same mischievous grin; Chrno called to this brother with pleading and frightening eyes, as long as he looked at him, whispering at his ears "_Everything will be okay…_" The demon woman at their side licking her claws couldn't help to blush at Aion's sight, as long as Jenai staying by a side of her began to laugh with evil.

"I can't wait anymore, Rizzel… I wanna to destroy everything… I wanna to do it more and more… hehehehe…"

"Aion said it's almost time, you'll have to wait a little more…" the demon said, and then she turned again to see the due of twin demons when a little moan of surprise reached her ears, then she saw in the platinum haired demon the same grin of before, as long as his lips were separated only for millimeters of the ones of the violet haired demon, uncertainty and anxiety reflected in the eyes of the last one, as long as his brother was staring at him.

"Chrno, I'll ask this to you again… do you have the courage to be free…?" after a pair of seconds where Chrno wasn't able even to blink, he finally nodded making a slight sound of affirmation, staring at his brother; Aion got separate a little of him "That's fine…" and not saying any word more, he let him to go, getting away of him, stepping in front of the group… after a pair of seconds, he turned to see them face to face "My siblings… take a careful look around you… feel by yourselves very well every bone where you're step on… breath by yourselves any particle in the air, listen by yourselves every sound that can reach you ears, because that, my siblings, it will be the last thing you'll do in this place… very soon, we'll be stepping on in a new land… very soon, we'll have a new life!" and after that words, the demons praised to Aion, who was grinning proud, as long as Chrno lowed his glance and left the place… the plan will be starting when the brilliant circle will gone, and for that, it has still missing a pair of hours, so he'll have time to think…

He just couldn't believe it yet… after he sat down and rested his elbows on his knees, he kept his glance of the floor, around in his mind more than never the same questions… would he really be able to do everything for their dream? Would he really wanna do it? Why he hadn't denied when there was time? What will happen if he wouldn't be able to act like his brother had told him? What will happen if the plan failed? Chrno shook his head swearing at himself "_You can't regret about it, Chrno! It's almost time and you can't put you back where you came…your brother trust in you, you can't betray him!" _he raised his sight to the sky, sighing, and then he rested his head against the wall at his back, closing his eyes feeling himself a little tired…

"Are you Chrno?" a small voice made him to low his glance; when he did it, he could see a demon girl with a pair of bat wings where her longs ears should to be, a pair of ram horns in both sides of her head; she had green short hair and a pair of golden eyes peering at him. Chrno blinked for some seconds, like if just had awakened.

"And who can you be…?" Chrno asked not recognizing her face… after all, since they're demons, it had must to be some kind of treat between them since before for such behave of her to him.

"Maya I am!" she answered cheerfully as she got closer to Chrno's face, who had tried to go back away from her, but he couldn't do it because the rock wall "you're Chrno, aren't you?" she asked again, and Chrno finally nodded "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU HAD TO BE CHRNO!" the girl shut up excited, scaring to the violet haired demon officially; when she stopped to jump, the girl stared again at him, who was blinked quickly not understanding what was happening "jejeje, I'm sorry! It's just that when I saw you, I couldn't help but to realize you almost look like Aion-Sama!" Chrno frowned, not getting at all what she was talking about it "It will be great if you're so strong and powerful like everybody say! I can't wait for the start of this!"

"Wait a minute! What are u talking ab…?"

"Oh C'mon! You should to kwow it! The leader of everything is your brother, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I know you're talking about the Revolution… am I right?" the girl nod "What I can't to understand is what you have to do with this… I mean, you're only a kid…"

"Maybe I'm still being just a kid, but my desire to be free it's more biggest than you or the others! I wanna to go out, to experience, to explore everything!"

"Will you fight too? I mean! Have u only a small idea about what this revolution will mean!" Maya nod as she move the bat wings of her head cheerfully "So, how can you be so relaxed! Many of us will die! How can you be so anxious for the start of something like this!" the demon grabbed her for the shoulders as long as he stared at her; after a pair of seconds, she sighed, as long as she stayed calm down.

"I don't wanna to live all my life locked in here… not, it's not that… I don't wanna to spend all my life here…" Chrno startled with this words "So, as long as I can do something to make my dream come true, I'll do everything, not matter the price!"

"How can you to risk yourself in such way…? It's not even for sure that you will be able to see what you really wish… Many of us won't be able to do it!"

"…Despite the consequences of this battle and what this one can to mean for everybody, not all the days we can find someone like you're brother, so that's the reason why we're following him, not frightening of what can happen to us…" She closed her eyes and smiled at him, cheerfully "Chrno, at the contrary side of me and the others, you're a powerful demon, so you shouldn't be afraid of nothing!" the violet haired demon got frozen at this words, feeling his sight wet and cloudy "Besides, you're brother will be taking care of your back, as long as you do the same to him, so, don't be afraid, 'cause you're not alone…" she gave a sigh and then she turned around "Well, I gotta go now, the brilliant circle it's almost gone, and I have to protect the 13th layer and I don't want to fail in my mission! I hope we can meet us again! Take care and good luck! Ta-taaan!" and with out more, she began to walk away, singing a little song. The demon stayed in silent for a pair of seconds.

"MAYA!" Chrno called her again, as long the girl stopped and turned to see him "WHEN ALL OF THIS FINISH, WE'LL GET FUN SOME DAY!" the eyes of the demon girl shined with joy as long as she nodded quickly.

"IT'S A PROMISE, CHRNO!" and the, she finally ran out, as long as Chrno finally know what he gonna to do, it was for a good cause.

After he gave a sigh and placed in his face a decided look, he flew where Aion was, placing himself at his side; then, the platinum haired demon turned to see him with a evil grin, as long as his three jewels on his forehead and his eyes were shining in a crimson color, and finally, he gave the loud groan that everybody were waiting for, because that was the signal of the start of the revolution; Chrno looked around him, and like the others demons, he groaned too like a reply to his brother's calling. Then, knowing the time had come, he extended his wings and flew towards an already knew direction: Pandemonium's Tower.

He arrived soon to a restricted zone for many demons… for many, but not for him, not since that day… he landed in a open space, and took a look around him, the place seemed like a hive. He took a deep breath, and he began to walk, in his mind remembering the plan traced by Aion…

"_According with the information we'd gotten, there's a total of 13th layers numbered in a increasing order surrounding the Pandemonium, which ones decreasing at strength and resistance as long as they're get closer to the surface, beginning with the lowest layer but the more strongest one too, I mean the Number one…_"

"Where is Pandemonium herself…" Chrno thought as long as he could see at the distance in the center of the hive, over a kind of pillar, the delicate shape of his queen. He stopped for a moments, feeling like he gonna to suffer a nervous attack, but despite of that, he decided to keep walking.

"_In each layer, not matter the amount of demons inside it, the rule to can pass trough to the next level it's to defeat 100 of the highest ranked demons… but it won't be a problem, because the power of the demons in the layers will decrease as long as the number of sector increase… as long as the other groups of demons make the way until the superior layer, All of us, Jenai, Rizzel, Sheda, Bit, you and myself, we'll have to act quickly to make the more difficult and main objective of the mission…"_

"Pandemonium…" Chrno said to himself, who despite of his firm steps, he began to feel some kind of remorse inside him…after all, she was his mother, and although he couldn't forget that day, he was aware of she hadn't all the fault… but then… why he had that little feeling of hate inside him, the same one that it make him keep walked towards her?

AS long as he was getting closer to her, he realized his firms steps had become in a hesitating ones, until he finally couldn't to advance more. The demon woman felt the Chrno's presence and glance on her, and then she turned to see him with a smile in her face " Well, this is something I didn't expect… what brought you here, Chrno?" the woman called him, as long as the boy lower his glance.

"Well…" the violet haired demon avoided his glance and then he placed it at the nests, which ones were containing the future generations of demons…

"_What will happen if Deufo and the others viscounts come…?_

"_They won't be any trouble… they'll be very busy with Eros, Golbat and Belcebu's groups, so we'll had enough time to make our objective and get out of there with out be trapped…"_

"_Do you really think Pandemonium will let us to attack her with out defense by herself? You know what her song can make to the ones who were born of her…!"_

"_Sheda was working on that… she'll activate with her machine a magnetic field when Pandemonium begin to sing, the field will form a protector shield and this one will neutralize her voice in a lap of 60 seconds, time enough to make our purpose… "_

"_And which it's my part like an main piece in all this…?"_

"_Well, Pandemonium will suspect if I got near to her without speak about the same matter I'd always talked with her, and since you met her some years ago and you can get closer to her freely…"_

"Chrno?" The demon queen called him again, with a worried face "Something's wrong…?"

"What the heck am I doing?" Chrno asked to himself staring at the floor, feeling like the nerves got him again "I can't do this… I DON'T MUST TO DO THIS!"

"Chrno? What's wrong!" the queen insisted again, more worried rather than annoyed, the violet haired demon tightened his eyes, his fangs and his fists.

"QUEEN PANDEMONIUM, I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I MUST TO DO IT!" and before the queen could ask what he was talking about it, Chrno charged in his hands spheres of energy and shot them with a specify point: the nests.

The stupefied look of the queen hadn't any description, as long as she continued seeing as to Chrno kept destroying the nests… finally, in the face of the woman a furious expression showed up, at the moment she turned around to the demon down who was inside of his labor, only until a sensation like needles crushing into his head began to invaded him, ceasing his attack at the instant and make him to take his hands to this ears, covering them, trying to stop the awful pain but it was useless… he fell down at the floor soon, as he began to roll and to scream, feeling like if his head gonna about to explode. Just when he felt he couldn't stand it anymore, the pain ceased at the moment that a deafening and shivering scream was heard in the air, the echoes sounding by all the place. In middle of shadows and shapes that Chrno couldn't to recognize because of his confusion, he could heard an object felling down heavily on the floor, at the time a evil laugh sounded by the air… he finally stood up after a seconds, and he could see to his brother on the pillar, laughing uncontrollably. Chrno sighed in relief because his brother had come to help him, but all his calm vanished when with his sight he began to look over Aion's body, recognizing the object he was grabbing in his hands, now covered with blood.

"A-Aion… what have you done…!" Chrno's frightening voice and the horror in his eyes hadn't description. The platinum haired demon cut his laugh and then he stared at him, his jewels and his eyes shining again, in his lips the same evil grin.

"Why do you have that scared face? Nobody can punish us now… hehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the demon began to laugh uncontrollably again, as long as Chrno was trying to swallow the last events… now he finally could understand what Aion was meaning when he talked about "the head of the fool"…

"Aion… you'd killed to Pandemonium… YOU'D MURDERED TO PANDEMONIUM! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Chrno finally could articulate his words, as long as Aion tried to calm down.

"Try to stay calm down, my brother… this is one of the little prices we have to pay… this is a revolution after all and someone had to die… we're finally free, hehehe…" suddenly, a pairs of explosions began, and when they look around them to see what was happening, they could see the reason of that.

"T-the nests!" Chrno said not being able to swallow everything about it "The next generation of demons is…!" he couldn't help but get angry when he heard to Aion began to laugh one more time "AION! YOU ALREADY KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU! ARE YOU TRIYING TO DESTROY THE DARKNESS!"

"Why are u so upset, Chrno…?" Rizeel's voice made him to turn back and looked at the group, as long as he tighten his fangs.

"Look around you… everything's burning… it's burning… hehehehe…" Jenai said laughing too, as he was excited looking around him.

"This is great!" Bit approved hitting his fist with his other hand again "I can't wait for the beginning of the true freedom…!"

"Everything will be very funny after this!" Sheda jumped excited, as she was applauding quickly.

"How can you say that after what just has happened…?" Chrno asked inside him, not leaving his glance of hate at them; suddenly, Aion's voice got his attention.

"We have what we needed! Let's gotta out of this place!" And not saying nothing more, grabbing with a pair of specials belts Pandemonium's head, and after giving again a groan in signal of the accomplished mission, he began to fly as he was followed by his teammates, Chrno reacting at the last moment, and despite the remorse inside him, he finally followed them after take a one last look around him.

As long as they were passing the layers, Chrno seemed to be the only one who was being affected by the desolate scene and the piles of corpses of his enemies and mates for all the place… they passed the layer 4, 5, 6, 7… and their eyes shined with emotion when they realized that there was still only two layers more to can get out of that place; they're were about to pass to the 12th layer when an attack made to platinum haired boy to stop, as long as another one was hit on the surface where the crack was to pass to the next level. When the group of demons turned to look for the responsible, they got surprised when they found out…

"Do you really know what have you done!" Deufo's angry voice sounded for all the place, as long as the demons landed on the floor; finally, Aion got down with Pandemonium's head in his claws.

"You're a little late, Deufo… don't you think so…?"

"Aion… it's really you! YOU'RE A DAMNED! YOU AND ALL YOUR GROUP WILL BE CONDEMNED FOR ALL YOUR LIFE! YOU AND ALL YOU GROUP OF **SINNERS**!" the demon who only sometimes seemed to be altered, this time was really pissed, as long as Aion, cynical like himself, only placed one hand on his waist, drawing one of his characteristic evil grins in his face.

"Why are you so upset with me, Deufo? It wasn't you the one who didn't protect to his queen in the appropriate way?" he close his eyes as long as he rub his cheek against Pandemonium's head "What could say Pandemonium about you if you didn't be there to protect her…? Oh, wait a moment…!" he open his eyes as long as he place in his face a funny grin and he shrug "We won't be able to know it anymore! You should be grateful with me because of what I've done, you'll never hear again her voice, otherwise she would kill you for your incompetence, don't you think so? HAHAHAHA…!"

"So, finally the time has come to fight against the Elder?" Jenai asked excited, forming in his left arm the same scissors of the previous times, because he really enjoyed to fight with it.

"Elder? No!… This is a prey! " Rizzel exclaimed excited too preparing a pair of sharp claws in her hands.

"HE MUST TO DIE!" Bit shut taking a pose of guard.

Aion's laugh ceases soon when they heard some groans at the distance, and his wicked expression turned in a worried one when thousands of legions began to come at the place; all the group of demon looked around them in the Aion's same way.

"What a number…! " Chrno exclaimed lowing his glance; the fear was obvious in his eyes.

"Don't be concerned about the small fries! Let's hurry to finish with Deufo and after that we'll only need to defeat the 100 high ranked ones to can get out of this place!" Aion ordered at the moment he took a defensive pose.

"B-But Aion..!" The demon owner of the name turned to him and extended his hand.

"C'mon Chrno… you can't regret now… you're a accomplice too… let me use your powers…" the young violet haired demon denied with his head as he gave a step back… but then, in his eyes a strange fear was showed up.

"WATCH OUT!" Chrno shut at the moment he flew leaving the floor, as long as Aion like reaction turned back to see why Chrno had run away, and then he saw to Deufo making an attack of energy; the others demon didn't have time to react too, and because of that, the only thing they could do was to try to decrease the damage of the attack protecting themselves with their arms.

When the smoke had gone, there was a big crack were the demons were, as long as the first ones felling down weakened for Deufo's attack, and about Aion, he only removed his wings that he had used like shield, not couldn't to keep the balance despite to be kneeled down and rested his arms on the floor, as long as by a side of his head, blood began to slip down. When he raised his sight, for first time since many time ago, he felt fear… he was unshielded of Deufo, who was flying towards him charging in his hand one of duke's famous mortal hits.

"I GET YOU NOW!" Deufo exclaimed at the moment he gave the punch, a Aion only waited for the impact, tightened his eyes not couldn't to react.

"AION!" Chrno's voice was heard, making to Aion to open his eyes, seeing how his baby brother had come back to rescue him, blocking Deufo's attack with one of his, making a loud explosion.

"CHRNO, GIVE ME BACK THE HEAD, THERE'S STILL TIME! DO IT FOR LADY PANDEMONIUM, WHO INSISTED FOR NOT HURT YOU THAT TIME!" Deufo shut in their encounter of punchs yet looking at the young demon, who remembered to Pandemonium and that day, feeling again that little feeling of hate inside him.

"FEELINGS HAVE NOTHING TO DO NOW! THIS IS A REVOLUTION!" Aion smiled at this words, and then the two demons got separate and each one fell down by their side on their feet; Chrno took place in front of Aion, in a defensive position, as long as the platinum haired demon stood up and looked at his brother, very proud of him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NOTHING! I DID MUST TO SUPPOSE YOU WERE JUST LIKE AION!" Deufo said furiously, and then he pointed at the small group " KILL TO EVERYBODY OF THEM! LEGIONS, MAKE YOUR JOB! DON'T LEAVE TO ANYONE ALIVE!"

And finally, the groups of demons under Deufo's command began to attack to the rebel group, despite they aren't more strong that Aion's group, because of the amount, they'd begun to made them big damage.

"AION, WE'RE IN TROUBLES!" Sheda cried out, pointing at the crack that conduced to the 13th layer.

"WHAT'S GOING ON…? WHAT'S THE PROBLE…UGGH!" He couldn't finish his words because a demon hit him, the same one Aion finished with out any problem; after he spitted a little of blood, he turned again to the cat girl.

"AION, THE 13TH LAYER HAS BEEN INVADED! THAT'S WERE THE INJURED AND UNCOFIGURED PEOPLE ARE! THE WEAKEST DEMONS ARE THERE TOO!" Rizzel's words, despite had been to his brother, it keep sounding at Chrno's ears, who had stayed immobile despite the demons trying to attack him; finally, he remembered why that number was very familiar to him.

Forgetting about the battle down there he flew towards the 13th layer despite Aion's words, ordering to stay down and help them; after he destroyed the demons who had tried to stop him, he finally arrive to his destination, where the scene was more awful than the others ones: groups of all ranked demons was killing at the injured people, in a direct way or burning them despite they're still alive; the boy heard an shrill scream and when he turned around to the direction where it had come, he stayed in shock when he saw one low ranked demon was massacring to the girl he had known that day; he gave a furious groan and then he went towards the demon at all his speed, just in the moment the creature was about to give to the girl another hit; Chrno grabbed to the demon by the arm and with his other hand he grabbed the head in middle of his claws, and then he pulled out with not mercy; throwing away the corpse in pieces, he turned to the girl who remained on the floor, at the moment he grabbed her in his arms, calling her.

"Maya, Maya!" Chrno called her, pleading in his mind for her awakening; she softly tightened her eyes and after she could to open it, she stared at with her golden eyes.

"C-Chrno… finally you're here… I thought you won't come…" the girl said, despite the pain, giving to him a genuine smile "you see how I had reason… when I told you, you didn't need to worry…?

"Maya don't say nothing, you'll only make yourself hurt… we're almost about to get out of here, you must to resist…" Chrno didn't realize his voice was trembling and the tears was falling down by his cheeks until the girl put it away with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Chrno… looks like I won't be able to fulfill my promise…"

"MAYA, DON'T…!"

"Good bye, Chrno…" and after her words, like all demon when the time had come, her body became into ashes inside Chrno's arms, who only could embrace the remains of the girl like a reaction.

Aion and his mates soon were there in the superior level, and when he saw him kneeled down, he got really worried, who despite his own wounds, he made his way towards his little brother, scolding him for leave them alone down… but his voice trailed off when he realized Chrono's body was trembling and groaning softly, making to Aion to take a step back, then another one and another one more, until finally, Bit and Jenai, which ones didn't get what was happening, they understood at the moment they placing at their faces the Aion's same expression, and before Rizzel o Sheda could to ask, they grabbed them into their arms and just like Aion, they flew away so faster as their wings allowed them to do it, trying to find the more distant place, as long as how they had been capable to predict, Chrno's groans began to be more loudest and more fastest, as the Deufo's demons servants were making their way towards him, not getting the danger ahead; When Deufo realized Chrno's reaction, he ordered to his two mains servants to run away as himself, until finally, after seconds, Chrno finally unleashed all his fury, giving a scream so savage, so bloodcurdling and so destructor like the attack itself, beginning to destroy to everything and to each one of the demons around him, even those ones who had been trying to run away after to see the damage caused to their mates, with out success… All of this was being observed by Aion, Bit, Jenai, Sheda and Rizzel, despite the first ones already had have a prove of Chrno's power and despite they were creatures who loved pain and destruction, they couldn't help to quit the horror of their faces at the spectacle they're were seeing…

"W-what is this, Aion…?" Asked the cat demon girl, maybe for first time in her life, with frightening voice.

"Where did you take out that monster…?" Rizzel asked in Sheda's same way, not been able to quit her glance at Chrno's spectacle.

"That "monster"…" Aion began staring at the point at the distance who should be his brother "only shows up himself when he's really pissed…" he peeked at Jenai and Bit, who had their mouth wide open, and then he took back his stare at Chrno "So, think carefully about if you should be afraid of me instant of him…"

Suddenly, a noise was heard at the moment a blinded light covered them, making them to be blind for a seconds; when they recovered their vision, their eyes shone with emotion and a smile was drew in their faces. Finally, the crack to go out of Pandemonium were open… finally, they could be free… but their happiness vanished after they heard a loud explosion coming from the place where Chrno was, feeling the wind of it despite the distance; when they could to open their eyes, the demons only could see smoke coming out, and not waiting for questions, Aion flew back to the place where Chrno did must to be…

After he landed, Aion began to shake his hand trying to vanish the smoke as he covered his mouth and nose with his other hand, trying to not vomit at the mix of odors of the burned meat and the blood; finally, he saw to his brother at the distance, who was kneeled down on the floor, with his clothes ripped, his arms hanging down and his glance down; the demon ran towards him immediately.

"Hey, I'd always known you always wanted to be the center of attraction, but this was exaggerate…!" he said with a playful tone, not wanting to let him to know how worried he had been "If you continue like this, everybody will respect you more than me…hehehe…" But Aion stopped to laugh when being closer to him like to grab him by a shoulder, he heard him to sob "Chrno…?"

"Why Aion… ? Why this did must to happen…?" the younger of both demons asked with his voice trembling. Aion closed his eyes and frowned melancholy.

"Sometimes… the price to pay it's very huge to make come true what you're wishing for… and sometimes… only a few ones can enjoy the prices gotten…"

"SHE WAS ONLY A KID AND YOU LET HER TO COME!" Chrno reclaimed him, not even turning back to look at his brother; Aion sighed and then, he kneeled down by a side of him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Chrno… I only opened the doors trough the possibility to escape, to be free… I never obligated them to follow me… everybody knew what this could to mean, and despite of that, they wanted to come… despite that, they chose to die instead to live all their life under the same kind of treat… now when the doors to the outside world are open, now when this finally had finished, don't regret yourself of it, because then, their efforts will be in vain…" Chrno raise his face and turn to see him, his breath being cut by his sobs and his golden eyes, shining because of the tears inside it; Aion only contain his own it "Beside, think about it, brother… Now they're finally free too…"

After a pair of seconds where Aion and Chrno only looked at the each other, the younger demon finally closed his eyes with force at the moment he fell against his brother hugging him tightly, his tears coming down his cheeks, his crying loud and uncontrollable; Aion only limited himself to hugging him back, as long as inside of him, he swear to himself not mattering the price to pay he will come true all his objectives, not only for him but too for those like him, from that day and forever, will be called **sinners**…

The sun get into the room trough the whites curtains until her face, waking up her; after she gave a big and long yawn, she looked at her side and she could see her demon friend wasn't there anymore; she sat down over her bed and stretched, and after a calling from the door she gave the authority to pass, as long as by the same it, his teammate showed up himself, with his same warm smile since some years ago. When he got into the room giving her the good mornings, he went towards the little closet and began to set some blankets inside it, as long as Rosette kept her sight on him.

"Neh, Chrno…" the blond nun called him after a pair of seconds; the boy turned back to see her.

"What's up, Rosette?" the violet haired demon asked peering at her, as long as she stared at her feet, and then, she looked at him.

"Why… are you called "sinner"…?" the boy remains in silent and for the first seconds, he avoids his sight, thoughtful; then, he sighs and look at the girl, who wait an answer.

"Because I decided to begin to live a true life…"

"I see…" she said, understanding a little of the small answer of her partner.

Finally, Rosette sighs and extend her arms to him, at the moment the boy goes towards her and let himself to be hugged, his face against her shoulder, as she begin to stroke his hair; but despite Chrno can feel the remorse and the fault inside him, he draws a smile in his lips. "_Looks like Aion was right… the price we had to paid it really was worthwhile_" and after his last thought, he bury his face on the shoulder of the girl, tightening his grip and he just decide to enjoy of the moment, of his company… of his true freedom for to have chosen with who he wanted to be all his life…

THE END

Yeah, I know I'm a "little" bad for endings (and for English writing, too… BUAAAA!) but despite of that, I try to put all my efforts! What you think? Do you like it? she kneel down with pleading eyes PLEASE R&R! If you have some doubts, contact me! SEE YA! nn


End file.
